1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to infant child seats and, more particularly, to a system and method for transporting the infant child seat outside of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various local and national laws require children to be secured within a vehicle while in motion. This has led to the development of various types of car seats for children of different ages. Examples are booster seats, carrier car seats for infants, and fully secured child seats. Each has selected age and weight applications as kids grow. Booster seats and fully secured child seats are typically left in the vehicle and do not provide any ability to carry a child outside of the vehicle. Carrier car seats are different in that they are used to selectively detach from a base in the vehicle. The base remains in the vehicle while the seat with the infant is removed. These seats are used to transport the child outside of the vehicle.
Carrier car seats have many advantages including the convenience afforded to parents and other adults in being able to move the child without disturbing him/her. However, as the name implies, the adult is required to carry the child wherever they go. In an effort to ease the burden and strain on adults from carrying the child and the seat everywhere, specialized strollers were developed to permit the selective attachment of the carrier car seat to the stroller. Although this allows for some relief to adults, it necessitates the bulky carrying and transportation of the stroller in the vehicle. Not all vehicles have room.
It is desirable to provide a more convenient and less bulky system and method of transporting an infant child in a carrier car seat outside of the vehicle. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.